Its About Winning
by rainbow4
Summary: Amy's an illegal street racer trying to make her way into the wrestling business. Can she win at that too?
1. The beginning

Amy dusted off her white top and admired the new oil stain gracing the fabric. She shut the   
hood of the car and stood back, taking a breather. 'Nice job.' Brian said, smearing a greasy hand   
across his face. 'For a girl'. Amy rolled her eyes, and walked away, grabbing the keys. 'Fuck you.'.  
Brian shouted across the garage as she slid across the hood and revved it up. 'The wrestling's   
gonna get you nowhere. I should know. It screws up and spits you out.'. Amy sped off, ignoring him.  
  
Truth was, wrestling and cars were her life. She'd been on the street racing circuit for years, and worked   
her way through in Brian's stinky garage. Her independant wrestling shows were crappy, but she was   
holding up for her 'big break'. Brian, of course, was anti-wrestling. Working for the WWE for years as   
'Grandmasta Sexay', he was fired when caught with drugs on the Canadian border. He insists they weren't   
his, but they were on him and he was high as a kite. So he'd gone back to cars, which is where he'd met   
Amy. She was a good mechanic, and could drive like hell. Only young though, and not an everyday girl   
at that.   
  
She turned into her driveway and jumped out. Walking inside, she threw her car keys onto the couch, and headed   
upstairs. A shower and new outfit later, and Amy was ready to wrestle.  
  
Her car always a made a better entrance than she did, and tonight was no exception. A crowd full of drunken   
old men and high school students, they threw beer cans at her and jeered at her chest. The match was even   
worse, taking on a butch lesbian who slammed her to the floor and knocked the wind right outta her. The worst   
match she'd ever had.  
  
Now, cleaning up, and putting ice on the rather purple eye she had acquired, two guys walked in. One, dark, with   
amazing eyes. The other had blue hair, and unique features. Both had Carolina accents. 'Hey...can I help you?'   
Amy asked, feeling the ice freeze her eyeball. 'Well I'm Matt, this is my bro Jeff. We just wanted to say, y'know,   
nice match.'. Amy smirked, 'This some kinda joke? That was the worst match I think I ever had.'. She removed the   
ice and the two guys winced at the sight. 'You guys wanna go somewhere? This place stinks, and uh, I gotta put   
something on my eye.'  
  
So, now, driving back to Carolina with them, she was invited to their ring the next day. She'd take them up on the   
offer - it was the best she'd get. But they loved her car. 'What is this car anyway?' Jeff asked, pushing a strand   
of coloured hair behind an ear. 'Honda S2000, pumped up like a bitch. There's about $10000 in that hood.'. 'Wow' Jeff   
exclaimed, fingering the dashboard, 'You race or somethin?'. Amy laughed, and the two guys eyed her. 'Yeah, I race.   
And I always, always win.' 


	2. Pushing the stakes

Amy had trained at their ring, and met a couple of new guys. Funny though, no girls. But   
that didn't suprise her. Tonight she had a big race meet, and the dark one, Matt, was tagging   
along. He'd always been a good boy, she could tell that much, and she really didn't think he'd   
fit in. But she would. And she would make him fit in.  
  
She pulled on pink wifebeater top with black baggy pants. Her hair was a curly mess, and she pulled   
a brush through it a coupla times before giving up. Some fetish make-up later, and Amy was ready to go.  
  
The doorbell rang, and she answered the door to Matt, who was dressed in a white top with no sleeves and   
dark jeans. He could of worn worse, she supposed. She let him in and tied up her hair. 'So what, am I   
actually gonna be riding w' you tonight?' he asked, running a hand through his hair. She nodded. 'If ya   
want. I warn you though, I go pretty fast. I don't have any race planned, but we'll see how it goes.   
It's just like a big party, you'll love it.'. And with that, she picked up the car keys, and they went.  
  
Arriving at the race was cool. She skidded round into her space, and looked at Matt. He was kinda shaken.   
She arched a dark eyebrow. 'You ain't seen nuthin yet.'. They got out and were greeted by people everywhere.   
Music was blasting, and fires were burning. There were guys popping the hood, and, Matt noticed, making a   
pass at Amy. Didn't work though - this chick was way too tough.  
  
One guy, build like a bodybuilder, approached her. Matt sat on the car roof next to them as he came over.   
'What's a girlie like you doing in a rough joint like this?' he drawled. Amy rolled her eyes. 'Is that the   
best you can do? Put your money where your mouth is.'. He licked his lips. 'OK. But if I win? I get you.'. 


	3. Claiming dominance

Matt couldn't believe what she was risking. She brushed it off like no big deal. She didn't   
have a care in the world, or at least seemed like it. Sitting in the car, ready for their race,   
Matt turned to her. 'Should you race for those stakes? I mean, what if something goes wrong?   
What if that creep wins?'. She looked at him, her dark eyes wide, and she trailed her tongue   
over her heavily lined lips. 'He won't.'  
  
Amy revved the car and glanced over at the ugly guy in the car parallel. He eyed her top, and   
she stuck up her fingers. It was their turn. Amy revved, and Matt's knuckles turned white as   
he gripped the seat. 3...2...1...go.  
  
The dust from the wheels shot up and immediatly left the back windscreen a light shade of grey.   
They were ahead of the other car already, the wheels burning. Matt grinned, realising that she   
was right. His smile faded as the other car suddenly flew ahead. Amy tutted, and shook her head.   
'Always too early.'. They kept going, and Matt shot her an amazed look, eyes wide. 'Press the   
red one' she said, gesturing toward a button on the dashboard. He did. And wow.  
  
They almost flew through the air, and overtook the guy's car easily. Matt whooped as they sailed   
over the finishing line, the other guy way behind. Amy turned the sound system up to Control by   
Puddle Of Mudd, and drove back towards the party. The guy, obviously not happy at his apparent loss   
of getting laid, threw his money on the floor in front of her. She glared at him, and shook her head.   
'Pick it up.' she said, toneless. He didn't move, and Matt's muscles tensed. She was playing dangerous   
here. She repeated it. 'Pick it up.'. A couple of guys either side of her walked forward. He picked it   
up, and gave it to her. 'Next time bitch.' he snarled. Amy laughed, and he turned around. 'There   
won't be a next time.'. Matt's jaw dropped, and the guy just walked away. Well, Matt thought, that's   
another thing to mentally list. No one pisses with Amy. 


	4. Learning the scene

A week later, and Amy and Matt walked into Jeff's house. She'd driven them there, and Matt was really getting   
into the street culture. Granted, he didn't drive, just rode with Amy, but he loved the reckless attitude   
and the no-worries lifestyle. 'Hey guys!' Jeff said as they walked into the basement where he was tying a rope   
up on his wrestling ring, and Shannon Moore was tying on the turnbuckle pad. 'Oh, Shan, this is Amy. Amy, Shan'   
Matt introduced them. Shannon finished tying up and nodded at her. 'That your car screeching down the neighbourhood?'.   
She smirked. 'That's mine.'. Matt climbed into the ring and sat on the turnbuckle. 'Man, you should go with her to a   
street race. It's electric.'. Amy leaned on the mat. 'I always win'.  
  
Jeff had been victim to Shannon's Spinning Heel Kick and was laying flat on the mat. 'Want a go Amy?' he asked, his   
eyes twinkling devishly. Amy climbed into the ring and leaned against the ropes, eyes dead on his. 'You volunteering   
for an ass-kicking?'. Shannon chuckled, and held out his arms. 'Take your best shot princess.'.  
  
So she did. Her spear was tough. Matt and Jeff jeered as she took him out and stood back up, flicking her dark red   
hair over her shoulder. Shannon laughed, and she offered out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him up. 'Wow, I'm   
not volunteering again.' he laughed, 'You should join OMEGA. Then you could kick men's asses 24/7.'. Matt started   
laughing, and they looked over. Amy shot him a look. 'You think I couldn't?'. Matt shook his head. 'I know you can.   
That's the point. Shannon's telling you to kick men's asses when you do that everyday of your life already.'.   
Shannon looked over, confused, 'She's already a wrestler?'. Amy cut in, not wanting to be referred to as though she   
wasn't there, 'I wrestle indies. But I'm a racer really. And when I said I win?'. Shannon nodded, and this time it was   
Matt's turn to interrupt. 'She wasn't kidding.'  
  
Amy introduced Shannon to the scene, and he too was a sucker for it all. He didn't drive either, but was catching on   
fast about the cars and how they worked. Matt just loved the atmosphere, and Amy was such a winner that both guys   
respected her. And that was something all guys learnt. Amy wasn't a piece of meat, and she wasn't there for T&A.  
  
Cuz you can look at Amy, but you sure as hell can't touch. 


	5. Making the team

OMEGA was taking off big time. A group of them went around the local states hosting shows, and people loved   
them. Amy was the only girl, but the crowds seemed to love that. She wasn't just a valet (though she did follow   
him down the ramp), but she wrestled too. In the day, the guys had work, and Amy was at Brian's garage. In the   
evenings, they trained. On Saturdays and Sundays, there was shows. On Fridays, there was races.   
  
It was Tuesday evening, but the ring had a broken post, so the gang weren't training. Amy was underneath her car,   
working on the neon light which was lighting up the bottom of her Honda. Shannon was handing her tools, and Matt and   
Jeff were sitting on the sideboards. Brian walked in, and Amy slid out. 'What's going on?' he said, walking in and   
grabbing some keys. 'They're my friends Brian.' Amy said, standing up and brushing herself off. 'You got any of them?'.   
He walked out cussing, and Matt turned to Amy. 'That was Brian Christopher!'. She handed Shannon her screwdriver.   
'I know. He owns this joint.'. The guys looked impressed, but the moment was interrupted by Amy's cell phone. She answered   
it. 'Yeah?...Do I sound like Matt Hardy?...well ring his number then.' She hung up angrily, and Matt's phone rang. He   
smirked, and picked it up. 'Hello?...really?...OK...yeah...whatever...see you then.'. He pressed the 'OFF' button, and   
turned to everyone, who were all looking at him expectantly. 'The show Sunday. There's a WWE scout gonna be there.'.  
  
The guys were happy, and pumped for Sunday. When the day came, they raced to the arena in Amy's car. Changed and ready,   
they were dying to get out there. Sitting backstage in a dirty dressing room, Shannon was ecstatic. Amy was excited, but   
didn't show it. A roadie popped up through the doorframe. 'You got 30 seconds.'.  
  
They stood up, and had a group hug. Matt leaned down and whispered in Amy's ear. 'Good Luck Ames.'. She smiled, touched.   
'Right back at ya.'. 


	6. New emotions

The show was good. Not bad. Not great. But good. The team kicked some butt, and the crowd   
went crazy when Amy was pushed off the ring apron and into the barricade. But instead of doing   
her little girl act, Amy sprung into action. Matt smirked, knowing she wouldn't 'stick to the   
script'. She slid into the ring and kicked the guy's ass all over the hall. The pin came, and   
the OMEGA crew won easily.  
  
Backstage, everyone was electric. The WWE scout had yet to appear, but it didn't dampen their   
spirits. The youngest of them, Shannon, was jumping around excitedly, and Matt was trying to calm   
him. 'Don't get your hopes up Shan!' he said, trying to hold him down. Shannon grinned. 'But someone   
from the WWE actually saw me wrestle Matt! They saw me wrestle!'. Amy giggled, and she exchanged   
glances with Matt. 'Well I'm gonna go clean up, OK?'. She walked out, and toward the skanky room   
that doubled as the female dressing room. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She   
whirled around to punch her assailant, but Matt's big hand blocked her blow.   
  
'Matt!' she said, half relieved and half terrified. He smiled, and to her shock, she felt her knees   
go weak. 'I just wanted to come, y'know, say how well you done.'. Amy nodded. 'Thanks. You didn't do   
too badly I guess.'. He smirked, and before she knew it, their lips had met. He pulled away, shocked,   
and walked the other way back down the corridor.  
  
And then Amy did something she hadn't done in a long long time. She cried. 


	7. The curse

One thing was clear now, and that was that Amy always won. But her curse upon   
her love life had never been taught that rule. It seemed that every guy she'd been   
with had cheated on her or got bored. And now she'd found one she really, really   
liked, she was terrified it would all go down the drain.  
  
She knew she was seen as a sex symbol, being such a name in the street racing culture.   
But she didn't sleep around, which part of her appeal. She didn't play hard to get -   
she was hard to get. But now an opportunity was staring her straight in the eyes,   
and it scared the hell out of her. She knew Matt was a great guy, he wouldn't hurt a   
fly. But what if she hurt him? She'd be out of OMEGA. Maybe wrestling.  
  
It took her a split second to realise she didn't want to stay lonely.   
  
Amy showered and changed quickly, then walked up to the guy's locker room, and knocked   
on the door. 'You all decent in there?' she called out, and Shannon bounced out in   
front of her, in only a towel. 'Hey, check this out, Ames...hellooooo ladies!'. Shannon   
danced around while she walked in. Matt and Jeff were already changed.   
  
Matt snapped a hairband around his raven coloured hair and looked up at her. Their eyes   
met, and this was definately one of those moments that don't happen often. Shannon even stopped   
dancing. But before anything could be said, a head poked around the door. 


End file.
